


POI 504 拍摄前后

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2016/2017 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Person of Interest (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: As per title.Just another lunatic derivation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。  
> 本篇食用说明:  
> 故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。  
> 本篇和之前的 所有故事 没有关联，但你可能需要先看一遍504，免得被剧透。  
> 无Beta, 错字很多，请勿喷。  
> 不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。

事先声明，Amy 并不是真的想要投诉这一件事。只不过最近这事的走向有点诡异，她开始觉得很慌。虽然大部分时间她对一些事情都会免不了觉得慌。但她必须重申，这一件事真的有点让她不知道应该怎么处理。

事情的开始是Sarah 回来剧组的那一天。那是她们隔了接近2年第一次碰面。那一天是Person of Interest 第五季第四集的开拍。她听说Sarah 在之前已经开始了一部分的拍摄—— 应该就是和Team Samaritan 的戏份。但确实的情况她也不太清楚。

坦白说，虽然她们看起来感情不错，但私底下她们不太常联络，不过就是偶尔在片场有戏份连贯一起，才会碰到面的。

听说Sarah 今天就会回来，但她是还没有看见她出现在片场。然后她趁着等待的时间，会重新阅读剧本一遍。看着还有时间剩下，就会走到片场外和一些在等她有空的粉丝聊聊天，碰个面—— 大冷天的人家都在外头等着见她一面，她当然明白小粉丝们的心情。所以她尽量也会满足她们的要求的。只要不太过分。

见完粉丝们后她觉得她应该回去了，于是她又回到了属于她的空间，想说合眼休息一会儿。这时候她听见外头一阵骚动，她忍不住扬起了嘴角。这还要问吗？肯定就是久违的Sarah 到了。

她觉得自己应该出去和她打个招呼，但她刚走到门旁，打算开门出去，就听见敲门声。

“请进。” 门打开了，她看见是Sarah 就站在她的门外边。 好吧虽然她本来就打算去打招呼的，但没想到她倒是先过来了。“Hello Sarah! Welcome back!” 然后她一秒内就露出最温柔、灿烂的微笑。

“Hi, Amy.” Sarah 没有她那么兴奋的表情，眼里写满了疲倦。

Amy 想说她真的挺害怕遇见一个态度比较冷淡的人的。因为大部分时间她会不知道该如何接话。

似乎是看懂她的心思，Sarah 马上就接下去说: “好久不见，你好吗？”

“挺好的。你呢？宝宝们呢？他们也在纽约吗？” 她说起双胞胎眼睛都在发亮。其实她就只看过她和双胞胎们的合照。自从Jackson 和 Ava 长大之后，她就一直很希望还有谁家的宝宝让她怀念一下他们抱在手里和闻起来的味道。当然，她的闺蜜也有个非常可爱、胖嘟嘟的肉球宝宝。但听到Sarah 生了一对双胞胎，她就一直偷偷地希望她会把他们带来纽约。

“嗯我也不错。除了很疲倦都还算是幸福美满的。我把蓝月亮都带来纽约了。我还得喂母乳。” Sarah 站在门口，说起双生儿忍不住就扬起了嘴角，笑得灿烂。

“那就好。” Amy 还想说要她什么时候有空让她过去看一下双胞胎们。但见她一直往她的休息室里望去，于是问：“你需要些什么吗？”

“我可以进去吗？”

Amy 不太明白她的意思，但想说后天她们就拍床戏了，也许她有些事情想先沟通好。于是她说：“当然啦。请进吧。” 一想到床戏，她就连整个脖子都红了起来。别问她是什么原因，她单单读着剧本，想象到整个场面都觉得很害羞了。但她一想到粉丝们会有多兴奋，就觉得是值得的。Root 和 Shaw 可以走到今天，粉丝们都占了很大的功劳。

只见Sarah 走了进去，把背包放在柜台上，然后拿出剧本，就坐在沙发上开始对对白。

Amy 有些看不明白。但她想想可能Sarah 是刚回到片场不太习惯，所以要不想自己待着。她当然是不会问她的。她不想Sarah 觉得自己不欢迎她。“你需要我帮你对对白吗？”

“没关系，我可以自己来。” Sarah 低着头，认真地重复背熟剧本，回答的时候连头也没有抬起来。

Amy 更是茫然了。但她一向来都是随和的。于是她决定把空间让出来，让Sarah 一个人好好工作。没想到她刚走到门口，Sarah 就开始紧张起来了。

“你去哪里？” 她的声量有些大，不难听见声音里的慌张。Amy 转过头去看她，看见她皱紧了眉头，神色紧张。

“我想说出去走走，让你一个人好好工作？” 她被她吓了一跳，也开始不确定了。

“如果还没有叫你，你就先待着吧。别乱走。” Sarah 拍拍身边的位置，抿着嘴，表现出善意的样子。

“Are you ok?” Amy 真的觉得她有点不太对劲。虽然许久未见，但她记忆里的她不是这个样子的。

“我没事。” 她继续拍拍身边的位子，这次眼睛粘着剧本，没有再看她。 “坐这里。” 

然后Amy 顺从地走了过去，在她身边的位子坐下。眼见没什么事做，她想说要不然她们沟通一下关于床戏的拍摄。但Sarah 很认真、很认真的样子叫她真的不好意思去打断。于是她拿起本子再一次继续工作。

就是那两、三秒的瞬间，她似乎感觉到Sarah 从她自己的位子悄悄地朝她移了过来，直到她们的膝盖碰上了，才调整好姿势，又一次坐好。

 

 （未完）

 


	2. Chapter 2

她们那天拍的场景属于正常的工作量。由于场景的关系，基本上一整天大家都待在片场里。但随着每一分钟的过去，Amy 不但没觉得有种快下班了应该很开心的感觉，反之，她整个人就觉得非常急躁不安。她很少觉得焦躁不安，但今天她真的就这样觉得了。

没错，没错，没错。就是因为她不管走到哪里，回过头来，都发现Sarah 就在她的附近，或者是伸手可及的范围内。换个说法，基本上就是她不管走到哪儿，Sarah 都寸步不离地跟在她的身边、或者身后……或者是Sarah 不小心走快了两步走在了前头，她还是会时不时就转过头来确定她还在。

一天下来，她觉得自己想多了。于是她的解决方法很简单：忽略。不给于任何注意力。不把它看成是一个问题。

但当同一个情况一直维持到第二天，她开始觉得她不可能是想多了。

Sarah 还是一样，像个迷路的小朋友，一直就跟着她。她当然是紧张的。尤其是有个人一声不响地就这样一直黏在身边。她不是不喜欢，她不是投诉，但她就没来由地觉得很紧张。尤其是Sarah 的近距离跟随让她前所未有地紧张到了极点。

“Sarah.” 剩下她们二人的时候，她忍不住就问了。 “不管这是什么事，不管我做了些什么，如果你有话想跟我说，你应该要开始说了。” Amy 的语调就仿佛她在和做了亏心事的Jackson 说话，非常严肃。 “因为我开始觉得我不知什么时候做错了什么事，然后我很担心，然后我觉得不好受。”

Sarah 一脸茫然地看着她，显然是一点都不明白她为何突然间说这个。过了好久Amy 没有再说下去，她才恍然大悟现在是轮到她说话了。“等等……我应该要说些什么的？”

Amy 的脑袋唯一可以联想到的就是Sarah 有些床戏的细节想沟通，但跟了一天都还不知道怎么启齿。虽然她认识的Sarah 就不是那么婉转的。大部分时候Sarah 都是一副—— 有屁快放的个性，直爽、直接、直率。Opps, sorry, 她不应该说脏话的。 

“我不知道你想要说些什么…… 还是，是床戏？” 最后几个字她基本上都是细着嗓子说出口的。然后她开始脸红。然后她开始觉得脸颊发烫。然后她开始觉得脖子也开始跟着红了，在发烫。她真的很希望床戏就快点拍完算了。那就可以免去她每次一不小心想到然后产生这样的反应。尤其是，随着拍摄的日子越来越靠近，她忍住不去想的次数就越，来，越，多。

“床戏？” Sarah 的表情很明显地告诉Amy 她根本不明白她为何突然间提起这个。

“你一直跟着我不是因为想跟我讨论明天床戏的拍摄细节吗？”

“不是。” Sarah 睁大了眼睛，一脸 ‘你在说什么’的表情，让Amy 前所未有地觉得自己很蠢—— 虽然每次在她的身边，Sarah 都让她觉得自己就很笨蛋的感觉。

“那没事了。Sorry, 可能我误会了。” Amy 笑得尴尬。

Sarah 还是不在情况内。昨晚双生儿闹别扭，而且她每两个小时就得起来存乳。不根本没办法好好睡觉。她花了比平日更长的反应能力，想了想，终于搞明白究竟眼前这高挑的女子在讲些什么。尤其她脸还红成那个样子，眼睛还不敢直视自己—— 她竟然觉得她很可爱。“没事。我不知道你想讨论那个。要不然这样好了，如果你想，我们就讨论吧。没什么的。”

Amy 本来想说，要不然就专业一点大家好好沟通吧。要不然明天就开拍了她肯定就会freak out 的。但她突然间就没了那个心思。要不然吃过午餐再找时间聊聊好了。“要不然就待会儿吧？”

“好。” Sarah爽快地点头，露出了淡淡的微笑。然后她若无其事地走到Amy 身边，坐下不久后又朝她的方向靠近了一点。

OK. That’s it. Amy一向来耐性十分好，非常好，简直就是好。但这一次她感觉她的好脾气都快离开她的身体了。她不想发飙，于是她决定要直接道明了。“你知道吗？我觉得你有些事应该要跟我说清楚。比如说……先说明，我不是介意你一直跟着我。但我一开始觉得你是想要和我讨论剧本，所以我也没有阻止你。但现在，我想可以一个人待着……” 她说完了还觉得自己可能太严厉了，马上想要说些软话，但来不及，Sarah站了起来，一脸失措的表情，然后转身就走了出去。

留下一脸茫然的Amy 在懊恼自己是不是对刚回来工作的她太严苛了？

但下一秒Sarah 又走了回来。


	3. Chapter 3

“Is everything okay?”Amy有点不知如何反应，傻傻地看着那个箭步朝她走来的女子，她坐在沙发上，抬起头看她。

“很抱歉。我没意识到自己烦到你了。” Sarah 脸上是满满的歉意。她叹了口气，在Amy旁边重新坐下。 “我最近睡眠品质很差，也没睡好。6741 又是这样的一个设定。我甚至好几次梦见自己不停地死去，只为了保护你，只为了回到你的身边。” 她肯定是真的累坏了，因为她开始模糊了真实和角色。

Amy 听了，心里觉得很同情。这不是什么新鲜事，同样身为演员，有时候确实会一时之间抽离不来，尤其是当角色设定是那么的美好，那么的真实，那么的让人深陷其中。她也是明白的，有时候她也会不小心用到Root的语气和老公说话。基于善良、温柔的性格，她还是伸出手拍拍她的手臂，表示安慰。“我明白。肯定不容易。” 皱起的眉头，明亮的大眼满满的都是关心和感同身受。虽然她也不太明白这和Sarah这两天失常的行为有什么关联。

“我好累。我需要睡眠。然而我最近都没有得到足够的睡眠。” Sarah 半弯着身，手肘在膝盖上。右手掌扶着额头，她微微侧过身子看了Amy 一眼，苦笑着。

“要不然你睡一下吧？反正也还没有轮到你。到你了就会叫你的。” Amy 也是明白这生产之后马上就要回到工作的难处的。虽然她的记忆里她从来未曾这么不幸运过，但她知道Sarah 这一次接受回归第五季，也是因为剧本实在写得太好了。如果她把自己放在Sarah的位置上，肯定也会做同一个决定的。于是，身为co-star, 她能做的也是就是多加照顾，在可以帮得上忙的地方多多协助。

Sarah 没有马上回应，只是维持同一个姿势，继续看着她。这个眼神关注维持了好一阵，Amy 一开始还抿着嘴，露出温柔的微笑，但过不了多久，她快直呼吃不消。

于是她站了起来，想要把自己的trailer 让给Sarah —— 虽然她这里还是不明白为何Sarah 就不可以回到自己的trailer去。她在心里嘀咕着，却还是想着自己把空间让出来。

衣角却马上被扯住。

“你要去哪里？” 是Sarah. 

她惊讶地看着那个坐在沙发上，一脸不安的Sarah. “我……我想说让你睡一下？” 她说完这话突然有种Déjà vu. 她想了想才发现这情况似乎最近一直在发生—— 这种 ‘你去哪里’ ‘我去干嘛’ 的对话，虽然拉扯衣服这行为还是头一遭。

她第一个反应想说: 你表现得就和我的小女儿做了噩梦一样。

想想确实她刚才是说了关于噩梦的事。

于是，她不确定地问了句： “还是你希望我留下？” 

Sarah 迟疑了一阵，松开她的衣角，一脸懊恼似乎也在埋怨自己怎么就那么孩子气。但她很快就收拾好情绪。她点头。 “Yes.Please stay.”

Amy 狐疑地看了她一眼，然后又在原本的位子上坐了下来。却没想到接下来Sarah 把羽绒放在她腿上，然后整个人躺了下来，头刚好就枕着她的大腿。她完全就是掩饰不了心中的惊讶，但Sarah 只是一脸的不在意，还有些得意洋洋。

“这就可以避免你在我睡着的时候逃走。”


	4. Chapter 4

Amy 撇嘴，小小声地说了句：“我没有要逃走。而且，你又没对我做什么。” 最多就莫名其妙地凝视许久，最多就贴身跟着。但她还是习惯性顺着她的意思。

她从小到大虽然和姐妹、闺蜜也有这样的互动，但由于家庭背景，由于本身的社交圈子类型，她很少……甚至是没有机会交到类似Sarah的朋友。Sarah 很豪爽，很开朗，和大伙儿交情都好。但……她们可能几乎从未在除了工作场所见面的机会吧。所以她对她的印象就只留在这个层面。如果她够坦白，她其实也希望可以和她多联系。但你知道吗虽然Sarah 看着真的很友善，但相处起来，会让人有种隔着冰块或者墙壁的感觉。有种说不出来的距离感。

所以当Sarah 突然间走得靠近，变得没有距离感，她就慌了。

就像现在。

“腿会不舒服吗？” Sarah 的头在她的大腿上转了几下，有种完全把她的腿当成枕头的既视感。她最后翻了个身，身子翻向内侧侧躺，额头再差几寸就碰上Amy 的下腹部。她看着她的小肚腩，忍不住扬起了嘴角。

Amy 当然知道她在看哪里，觉得很懊恼但不知道应该怎么做。Sarah 的重量虽然没有让她觉得不舒服，但她还是觉得有点不知所措。“不会。你这样躺脖子会不会不舒服？我给你拿个枕头吧。” 她温柔地提议。

“不用麻烦了。我觉得这样很好。” 她的手往后解开了马尾，然后揉揉头皮，顺势把头发打散。又做了一次调整，终于舒服地躺下。只是这一次她的鼻尖是抵住Amy 腹部的。

Amy 觉得有股热气从她的小腹升起。她觉得很害臊，但不敢表达出来。另一个原因是她也觉得这是很不对的。可能Sarah 只是不小心，可能Sarah 只是贪玩，可能Sarah…… 唉，她也不知道。

“你……” Sarah 开口说了一个字，声音非常沙哑。她咳了咳，清清喉咙，继续说： “你帮我按一下这个位置。要不然我睡不着。” 本来还在玩着自己头发的手握住了Amy的左手，然后将她的手放到自己后脑勺的一个位置上。

Amy 听见可以帮她入眠，也没有拒绝。虽然腹部那股热气还在散发着。“这里吗？” 她一边按着她的头皮，一边确定位置是对的。 Sarah没有回应，只是更往她的体温靠去。期间，Sarah的手还是轻轻地握着她的，并没有松开的意思。

气氛是很好的，直到Sarah 腾出另一只闲置的手臂，一把搂住她的腰，将她整个人拖得更靠近自己。

Amy第一个反应是僵住，第二和第三个反应也是僵住的。然后她想起了自己不想被她搂着，想退开，想站起来，但Sarah 温柔地安慰。“Relax. 我们明天有床戏。现在就当做熟悉一下彼此吧。”

Amy 恍然大悟地笑了。哦原来如此。这是Sarah的独有方式吗？因为她知道她没有经验？好有趣。她忍不住笑得更欢、更傻。

“So this is your way for the scene?” 她忍不住好奇地问。

“Sort of.” Sarah点头，想也不想就回答。

“Is that also the reason you were following me around?”

“That, too.” 她挑眉，然后又承认了。

“那刚才你突然间走出去呢？也是因为这个原因？” 这她一直放在心上，不太明白Sarah刚才为何突然间走掉了。

Sarah 闭上了嘴巴，没有回答。她伸出手拍了拍还在她头发里的手，让她继续按摩。“不要停。” Amy 跟着照办，没有打算继续追问。

然后Sarah 舒服地睡下，再也没有说话。

Amy 继续地按摩了一阵，突然发现四周围都没了声音，好安静。好舒服。她低头凝视Sarah疲倦的睡颜，发现她真的好美、好美。

此时她的心里有很多、很多的问号。她望着角落开始思考，没有意识到Sarah已经起来，也正目不转睛地看着她。

“你在想什么？” Sarah 决定开口打破她的沉思。 

Amy 看了看手表，嘟起了嘴巴。这才睡了十五分钟。“要不要睡一会儿？” Sarah 摇摇头。 

“你闻起来很香，给人的感觉很好。” 

Amy 弯腰也吸了口气，然后说：“嗯，你也很好闻。” 她以为她们还在继续以Sarah的方式在熟悉彼此。

“肚子很软。” Sarah 用鼻尖又戳了几下。

“你不会真的碰到那里吧……” 她往后退了一点，小颤音表示她开始在担心。

Sarah 只是笑，不答。

“Do you have any tips for me?” Amy 觉得与其她盲目摸索，还和James 研究，何不直接就问这经验老道的合作伙伴？反正她有演过同性恋的角色，和女生演床戏根本就是了如指掌。

Sarah翻了个身，平躺着。“跟着剧本演就好了。” 不用替身是Amy 的idea，她当然也同意。当时的讨论是导演希望找替身演得火辣点，因为她们都没有签署裸身条款，剧组不想补钱，她们不想找替身。所以结果就这样了。虽然她有点怀疑其实就是Amy 想要尝试没试过的事—— 和女生亲吻，和女生演床戏。

“我只是希望Shaw 和 Root 真的可以有自己的床戏。” 她记得那时候Amy 是这样说的。

好吧，既然她这直不溜丢的人妻都想自己上阵了，她这身经百战的人妻总不能退缩吧？陪她玩玩吧。那时候她是这样想的。反正过程也挺好玩的。Amy 紧张的样子，Amy茫然的样子，Amy窃窃自喜的样子，她都看在眼里，不点破，不道明。

“就这样？” Amy 根本不敢相信自己的耳朵。她以为Sarah会有些秘技教给她的。

Sarah 满不在乎地点头。后来她想了想，有点迟疑应不应该说，最后还是开口说：“Maybe…… fall in love a little bit. It’ll help.”

Amy 是有点无所适从的。 暂时爱上Sarah有什么难的？如果她一个星期前就收到通知的话。但现在……明天就演了，时间太短了。“明天就演了……”

Sarah 抬起头，看着她，脸上挂着傻乎乎的笑容，露出洁白的牙齿。“我那么可爱，你肯定就很容易爱上我的。要不然你就把我当做你老公好了……”

“我老公没你那么香。” Amy 诚实地说。

Sarah 的笑容僵住了。几秒后又笑了。 “当然的。我是女人嘛。我们身上本来就是香香的。” 

这次轮到Amy 笑而不语。

时间滴滴答答地过去，Amy 想着为何还没有人来叫她们准备时，突然听见Sarah说：“我看见她们了。在梦里。”

她们？Amy 心里突起了个问号。她皱起了眉头，不明所以。

“Shaw and Root.”Sarah的音调很哑，很低，很轻。 “Or, you and me. 我很混乱。梦里都搞不清楚。我只知道持续地一直在做这些梦。所以……刚才你问起，我就走了出去。我不知道应该要怎样反应，怎样告诉你，我睡起来想看见你，看见你想跟着你。我也觉得是角色的关系，也有可能是我的孕期、荷尔蒙或者是睡眠不足的关系。但……我也不会解释。Sorry 刚才我表现得有点失礼，一言不发地就走开。” 她不知道为何要解释。但她一直粘着她，可能就是分不清楚梦境、戏剧和现实了。她当然是原谅自己的。身体累了就会发生一些事的。她为何要责怪自己？

 Amy 这才明白原来过去Sarah的贴身跟随，因为她没有安全感。她忍不住好像把她紧紧抱在怀里安慰。但她觉得可能Sarah并不需要被安慰，于是她没有做。 “没事的Sarah, 只要回家看着孩子就会没事的。” 她也有过这样的经验。当然，一切都好起来了。

Sarah点头。

“你梦见她们做了些什么？” Amy 还是忍不住好奇。

“很多。” Sarah没有打算隐瞒。反正她决定了坦白告诉她原因，就会有关联的都愿意告诉她。 “我比较记得的有，她们一起走在路上。路上很多人，Shaw担心 Root 没跟上，会牵紧她的手，然后温柔又霸道地要她跟上。”

“My god, that’s sweet.” Amy 温柔地笑了，眼里都是笑意。

“还有她们在棕榈树下跳舞。音乐很轻，她们都穿了件黑色的裙子，都放下了长发。原来Shaw买了对戒指，然后Root 说了I do.” 

Amy 没有笑了。

“让我最痛苦的是，每一次的梦境都是Shaw以自杀结束。我每次睡起来都知道是因为剧本的关系，但我到了后面几次，只想一睡起来就见到你。”

Amy 只是沉默地看着她，眼眶湿湿的，却没有别的表情。

剧组终于让她们准备了，离开trailer前，Sarah再一次安慰她： “不用太担心明天的戏。就跟着剧本，我会带戏，跟着我的动作就好。嗯，尝试就……就 fall in love a little bit, temporarily. ” 她耸肩，笑得很痞。

Amy 的手抚上她的脸，低着头看她。眼神好柔、好柔。

“I already did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy & Sarah 都分别说过 "She is so beautiful, so easy to fall in love with." 所以我就把这梗写进去了。动作要自己脑补。
> 
> 秘技也许是Sarah 从TLW 学会的。
> 
> 顺便给了肖根一封情书。
> 
> 最后。
> 
> I know I might be a little dramatic here, but hey! this is a fiction. Just let me be.
> 
> oh, and i really really love people doing comments, u know. best way to show how much u love reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

早晨的拍摄告一段落后，导演Fisher开始清场。然后又让人把待会儿的两个主演请了过去。其实他也没有什么特别要交代的。这是一场女女的情欲戏，他不想在场影响她们的情绪和表现，所以他只会留守外面看监视器，把两名都是女性的副导和摄像师留在片场。有什么交代用对讲机就可以了。

Sarah 和 Amy 是一起过来的。

“好了，其实我大概也是告诉你们我要的感觉而已。其他的我希望你们已经讨论过了。” 他这么一说，眼睛看了Amy 一眼，然后她只是紧张地点了点头，想努力扯出了微笑来掩饰自己的慌张，但没有什么用处。

“Chris, 你说一下，你这是要CBS的尺度？还是SHOWTIME的尺度？” Sarah 也许就是感觉到Amy的紧张，所以打趣地说了句，尝试缓解气氛。

Fisher 只是吃吃地笑了声。“我个人是想看SHOWTIME的尺度。哈哈。但后来也会剪成CBS的尺度。所以你们放开来演吧，其他的部分让我来操心。” 他指了指片场四周。 “我在餐桌、床边都设了辅助摄影机，主机副导会看着，我没喊停就继续演吧，笑场也别马上就停下来，我会看着办。”

Amy 看了Sarah 一眼，是担心的。然后Sarah 只是牵起她的手，什么都没说，指腹按摩着她的手背，给她无声的支持。Amy 开始放松心情，露出了甜美微笑。

Fisher 见她俩互动亲密，感觉良好。“对了，保持这样吧。但我更希望看到的是比较Intense 的场面。毕竟Shaw 和 Root 分别都是非常strong & powerful的女性角色。而且剧情是从Shaw的角度来说故事，虽然是场的模拟，但肯定也会依据性格和经验来做这事的。细节你们两个找个地方研究一下吧。”

Sarah 挑了挑眉毛，表情代表言语：I got it. 包在我身上。

***

回到Trailer后，Sarah 才记得要松开她的手。Amy 感觉心里空了一下，不到几秒而已，就开始想念Sarah 掌心的温度，这简直就是入戏了。她开始有一点点的担心拍摄后要怎么恢复心情—— 但她是专业演员，有什么害羞或者不好意思的情绪，她都得等回到家里才整理。

现在，在片场，她就得入戏。

“你说我们两个谁是主动？” Amy 问，语调轻而柔，看起来很自在，小颤音却出卖了她的紧张情绪。

“我觉得是Shaw.” Sarah 很刻意地靠了过去，站在离她非常靠近的地方，伸手可及的地方。

“但我觉得是Root.” Amy 笑着，想要不着痕迹地往后退，拉出一点距离，却马上被Sarah 一把搂了过去。

“Stick with me.” 她伸手搂住她纤细的腰肢，直到两人的下半身基本上是紧贴着一起。 “还有时间，你越快适应我的存在，拍摄的时候就越不会觉得紧张了。” 抬起头，看见的就是Amy 的下巴，她一时兴起，靠了过去，鼻尖抵住她的下巴，轻轻地磨蹭了下。“你好香。” 又顺着她的下颌来到脖子，最后整个人就靠在她的怀里。

“抱我。” Sarah 说。

然后Amy 很配合地伸出手臂按着她的头，把她整个人都收进怀里。她体贴地弯下身体，让Sarah 能够将头靠在她的肩膀上，而自己能够更有角度去将她整个人搂住。 “这样可以吗？” 她是赞同她说的，因为现在她开始感觉越来越舒服了。尤其软玉在怀。虽然Sarah 很健美，但搂起来好柔软。不就几十秒的时间，她想到之后必须放手，心里就变得沉重。


	6. Chapter 6

Fisher交代了一句： “Let me know when you guys are ready to go.” 他看了Amy 一眼，忍不住关心慰问：“And Amy? You look so uptight. Relax, Sarah knows how.” 然后就把私人空间留给她俩。

Sarah 自信地点头。女女床戏对她而言，完全没有难度可言。在场的所有人包括那个躲在深柜里的助手小妹在内，她认第二，无人敢认第一的。堪称身经百战，什么姿势、体位都拍过。这场戏不过就是小菜一碟，她半眯着眼睛都能通过。尤其导演都说了，CBS尺度就可以了—— 但Amy 一绷起脸来不笑的样子让她真的放松不起来。

她好不容易让她变得放松，但Amy还是会在不久后又开始变得紧张。

“Alright.” Amy 看了Sarah 一眼，满脸的抱歉。 

Sarah 摇摇头，让她不要道歉。突然间想起了什么似的，走到了沙发旁的柜子，笑嘻嘻地拿出了一瓶酒。她的表情很逗趣，一脸的顽皮。“这时候酒精绝对会是你的好朋友。”

Amy忍不住笑了出来。“但你不是在哺乳吗？怎么可以喝酒？”

“适量饮酒是没问题的。” Sarah 调皮地挑了下眉头，在她身边坐了下来。

“其实就是你的酒瘾发作是吧？” Amy 打了下她的大腿，笑眯眯的。

“哈哈。” Sarah 笑了出来。 “Chris不会介意的。酒精助威就很平常的事。你等下不介意我满口酒味就好了。”

Amy 害羞地说： “我也一起喝就闻不到你的酒味了。”

 

***

龙舌兰下肚，两人开始变得多话，聊了一些有的没的。 “你说，Chris 所说的intense 是不是代表rough?” Sarah 突然间问。

Amy 下意识地摸了摸下巴，点头赞同。“我也认为是。”

“嘿嘿……” Sarah 朝她靠近，嘴角挂着坏坏的笑容。 “你有没有过类似经验啊？和James 或者……别的人啊？” 她完全不相信自己的耳朵，她竟然问出了这样的问题。也许就是酒精吧，但她现在不想让理智挡在中间。 “你别让我看扁你啊，你这柔弱的样子肯定没有！”

“别小看人了！当然有的！” Amy 不甘心地说了句，然后觉得很不好意思，开始笑得东倒西歪。

“How rough?” Sarah 眯起了眼睛，危险地靠近她。

“Pretty rough.” Amy 认真地想了想。 “Biting,hitting, pushing…… and fighting for dominance……”

“谁赢了？”

“当然是我啦！” Amy 一脸骄傲地说，脸蛋红扑扑的，非常可爱。

Sarah瞳孔发亮。 “很好。待会就这样对我好了。”

Amy 挑了挑眉。“你确定？”

“100% 确定。” Sarah 见Amy开始变得自信，觉得这气氛已经对了，于是说：“多一口酒，我们就开始了好吗？”

Amy 点头，拿起了酒瓶又喝了一口龙舌兰，Sarah 伸手过来想要把酒瓶拿过去也喝一口，她却突然把酒瓶藏在身后，不然她拿到。

“怎么不给我喝？” 她一脸的疑惑。

“Let me.” Amy 邪魅地扯了扯嘴角，笑得邪气，她喝了一小口酒，然后吻住了Sarah 的嘴。

Sarah 一时反应不来，只觉得一股温热的液体从她嘴里传了过来……

 

***

“You feel anything?” 她喘着气问，清甜的嗓音变得低哑。

也许就是平日训练不足，也许就是这吻太过激烈，也许就是她们都喘息得太用力了。因为她们的唇角、下巴、脖子、衣领，都沾着龙舌兰。Amy 在她唇边喘着气，鼻尖抵住她的，掌心覆在她的小腹上，隔着她的黑色内裤感受着她腹部传来的热力。

她的喘息还带着龙舌兰的香气，Sarah 只觉得被她迷得头昏脑涨，快不能自理。

“I feel……” 她的声音变得沙哑低沉，本来深色的瞳孔变得更加的深沉。她紧紧地握住Amy的手，不让她继续往下移。 “Everything.”

 

***

“Chris?” Sarah 的声音在片场里响起。Fisher 顺着声音转过身子，看见二人的表情后，满意地点了点头，接着说： “开拍。” 


	7. Chapter 7

导演喊 “开拍” 之后，她俩就循着安排好的顺序开始演。从储物柜到沙发，从沙发到餐桌…… 

她记得Sarah 抬起眼皮直视她的眼睛，黑色的眸子明亮诱人。她没注意的是Sarah 声音的沙哑度代表着什么。

她记得她挑了下眉头，肢体诱惑，毫不迟疑地把台词完美念出。她没看见的是自己眼里的渴望。

她记得她们就如同说好的那样，互相争夺主权，然后Sarah 仗着力气的优势，把她一把推坐在沙发的手把上，和她勉强有了个同样的身高。

她记得Sarah捧着她的脸，垂下眼睛凝视她的嘴唇。她在闭上双眼之前，看了她一眼。刚好对上Sarah 又一次的直视。

她记得狂飙的心跳，她记得Sarah 手臂肌肉在她指尖下的感觉。

直到Sarah 张开嘴巴，温热的气息打在她的嘴唇上。她试探性地亲吻Sarah的上唇……

然后Sarah 丰厚、湿润的嘴唇完全含住她的下唇，吻住她的嘴巴。

然后Sarah 吸吮、索取，用身体的力量逼她往后靠。她完全是依靠本能反应，伸手将她的头压得更紧、更近，并张开嘴让她放肆。

然后她一个翻身将Sarah 压在身下。又是一句台词，她低着头凝视她精致完美的脸庞—— 想起了她之前主动要求吻戏、遛粉，彼此之间过多的注视，过多的依偎、碰触，过多的直言欣赏，不都是为了这些吗？

无法抑制的爱慕透过眼珠闪闪发亮。她笑了。她记得低下头吻她，她记得玩性大发地吻住她的嘴唇并且咬了一下。她记得好多事情，她记得生理的反应。她记得Sarah 的那一抹笑—— 那一抹了然于心，她知道自己都干了些什么，她什么都看在眼里的笑。

她一阵小心虚，开始怀疑自己以往的小把戏都被Sarah 看在眼里。

但她没太多时间分心。因为接下来Sarah 把她直接摔在餐桌上，她记得她吃痛地叫了声。她感觉尾椎骨受伤了。她记得导演喊了cut, 她记得说了没事可以继续。她记得Sarah 关心在乎的目光。她记得她柔声安慰Sarah 没关系，她知道她不是故意的。

她当然也记得又一次开拍的时候，Sarah 温柔吻着她嘴唇的事。有些镜头也许导演不要了，但她们亲吻起来，竟然如此契合。

她不想在此时太过于关注自己心里的感受，此刻她是Root, 就算是场该死的模拟，她也应该享受的。不就是床戏的意义吗？现实里你不能当自己，剧里你可以做你平日想却不敢做的事。无责任纠纷。It’s a job.

她因为背部疼痛开始分心。Sarah没有理会，只是循着她的嘴唇，一直吻到她的耳朵，她的脖子。她感觉Sarah 湿热、柔软的舌头在她的脖子又舔、又咬，她记得她嘴里的温度，她记得她舌头滚烫的温度。

但她不想只有自己记得。往后的日子也只有自己在回味。就一次也好，她也好想这平日看起来什么都不在意的Sarah 记得——于是，就在把Sarah 拥在怀里的那几秒钟，让Sarah 啃咬着脖子的几秒钟，就是那几秒之中，她皱了皱眉头，迟疑了一秒，然后张开嘴，用力地咬了她一口。

疼痛让人记得教训。欢愉的疼痛让人无法忘怀。她记得接下来被Sarah 一把推在桌子上，她记得Sarah 除去了上衣，她记得自己手指所到之处，都是因为激情、挑逗而变得滚烫的、Sarah的柔滑肌肤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.6.2016  
> 记得回去重温504 root 咬一口的画面。一口好牙！  
> 谢谢阅读。


	8. Chapter 8

这个镜头结束之后，导演给了她们一些时间去准备下一场。也许他也认为两人都需要一点时间冷静下来吧。

Sarah 留在原地，拾起地上的衣服穿好。她看着Amy, 昏黄的灯光下，目光很柔。她想说些什么奖励的话，毕竟第一次女女床戏，Amy表现得真好—— 但她还没来得及说些什么，Amy 就穿上衣服头也不回地往trailer走去。

她看着她的背影，表情变得落寞，她劝告自己要不然就留在原地，等待下一场。但最后她还是控制不住自己的脚，因为某些原因跟了上去。她必须知道是不是和她想的一样。

她只知道经过那么激烈的一场戏，经过肌肤之亲，经过亲吻，经过打斗，她想要、她有需要和她腻在一起。那些都是性格原因，她不想在性格的点上多做解释。就比如你脆弱你需要被安慰，同样的是，经过那么亲密的感情牵绊，她需要看见她，感受她的存在，闻到她的气味。

是本性使然，抑或是借口。

她不想深究。

“Amy?” 她直接就走了进去，也不想敲门，也不想争取她的同意，她只想任性。

Amy 站在里头，看见是Sarah后，表情从惊讶，变成生气。再从生气变成懊恼，最后无助。她环抱着自己的身体，想要保护自己。但身体虽然颀长，却柔弱。

Sarah 走了过去，尝试靠近，尝试碰触，然而Amy很不顾一切地往后退了一步，一大步。

“What’s wrong?” 她知道她是在明知故问。她当然知道是什么原因。但她想得到确定。 

Amy 应该就是感觉到自己的失礼，她放柔了声音，让自己不再表现得好像一只害怕受伤害的小动物。 “Sarah, 我需要一个人独处。如果你可以的话……” 她看着门口，没办法把逐客令说出口，她只希望Sarah 会自己明白，然后离开，然后让她一个人待一阵。

“Why?” 但Sarah没有。反之，她尝试性地往前走了一步，然后Amy如同惊弓之鸟，又往后退了一步。

Amy 紧紧地抿着嘴唇，像是在防止自己脱口而出，或者说错话。

“Did you…” Sarah 迟疑是否应该问出口。看着她红润的嘴唇，急促的呼吸，上下起伏的胸口，还有苍白的脸色，那么明显的对比，她心里觉得好得意，同时又觉得很不好受。 

“Did I turn you on?” 她平静地问了句。

Amy 羞愧地避过了她晶莹明亮的眼眸。她觉得自己表现得实在太不专业了。原本她以为躲起来让情绪过去就好，没想到Sarah 果然就是那么经验老道，一眼就看明白了。抱歉的表情溢满脸庞，她看着地上，不想看见Sarah 的表情。“抱歉，我……我可能没女女之间的经验，所以需要时间处理。让你觉得不舒服的话，是我不对……”

Sarah 疲惫地垂下了肩头，也许是累了，也许就是比谁都明白那些感觉。她的心里有好多的感触。她很清楚了解那些是什么意思。本来她以为经过了那么多年，幸福家庭、孩子成群，她早已把那种感觉忘得一干二净。原来有些事，你以为早已留在过去，却如胶纸、如芒草、如口香糖，如难以处理的狗毛，悄悄黏在你的衣服、鞋底，让你知道存在，却不影响其他的任何事物。所以你选择不去理会。

一直到你发现。有些事情，你想避开，你能避开，都也只是暂时的。

“You’re not the only one who feels that way.” 


	9. Chapter 9

她看着Amy, 看见她抬起头来，看见她脸上一脸的惊讶。她注意她脸上的微表情，有些好复杂的情绪当时她没有时间去仔细想明白。她可以感觉Amy 正在逐渐地放下戒心，因为刚才不停往后退的她，此刻正一步、步地朝她走来。

她抬高视线对上Amy 的低头凝视，她感觉心脏在胸口里跳得好快。Amy 露出了微笑，凝视她的眼神仿佛她们已经好久、好久没有见面。仿佛她们从来没有见过面。仿佛她们以后都不会再见面。

“Don’t look at me like that.” 她别过头，不想再面对她毫无保留的视线。 

“Like what?” Amy 问。

“你看着我就好像你以后再也不会看见我了，所以想多看两眼……” 她一想到第五季后就是结束，心里没来由一阵刺痛。

Amy只是微笑，牵起她的手，视线没有离开过她的脸庞。她没有反抗，任由Amy 温暖的手牵着自己的。她忍不住低头注视着她们交缠的手指，十指手指没有半点空隙空隙。Amy的手心柔柔的，有些湿气。可能她也好紧张？她心想。她屏住呼吸，还能感受到Amy指腹上的脉搏。

然后Amy另一只手按着她的头，将她拉向自己，一开始从Amy的眼神，她以为Amy马上就要吻上她的唇。但没有。Amy 的唇温柔地印在她的额上，然后下一秒她就被她抱在怀里。

Amy 没有接下去的举动。只是那样抱着她。她把头靠在Amy的肩头上，双手放在Amy的腰间，迟疑着自己是否应该也搂着她。

她好喜欢被她搂着。也许就是因为个子娇小的关系，她好喜欢被别人搂着。但……没人能够像Amy 那样，搂着她就像让她躺在棉花上那么舒服。刚才床戏开拍前她只搂过她一次，她觉得她马上就上瘾了。

Sarah觉得体内的需求渐渐地被温柔取代。她觉得好奇怪，第一次体会肉体需求不是通过宣泄来解决的。她不太明白为何这样的事情可以发生在她的身上。

“我没见过这么诚实的你。好怕再也看不见。” Amy 的小颤音在她耳边响起。好柔、好暖，有些低，有些抖，都是Amy的声音。

Sarah笑了。

仿佛从她不再想借口逃走的那一刻起，Amy也少了一个需要不停找理由往后退的必要。

她们真的很多巧合，非常契合。

她们来自同一个州属，读的是同一所大学。一开始有些隔膜，但一说起了家乡事，就打开了话题。好几次她们聊起了Southern Methodist University (SMU) 的图书馆闹鬼事件。大家会一起越说越兴奋。Amy偶尔会问起大学里某位教授的事，Sarah 就会接着评论两句。有时候她们会说起德州的食物，某个小巷的餐馆。大部分时间都是她在说，大部分时间都是Amy在听。但她忘了何时开始，她已经无法专注话题，她只能一直盯着她的笑容看。

她们会相约出去聚餐。有时候是剧组一起，有时候是和家人、朋友一起。她们偶尔分开坐，偶尔坐在彼此隔壁。她总是会一直记得给她倒水，给她递纸巾。她对所有人都一样。但她忘了从什么时候开始，她会默默记得她们的膝盖或者手肘不小心摩擦对方的次数，和感觉。

一起出发到某个漫展的时候，她们会尽量都坐在一起。Amy喜欢窗口的位子，她则喜欢走道的位子，因为进出、移动方便的关系。她们会一起共用耳机听歌。有时候她会故意用力拉扯Amy的耳机，惹来她的扁嘴、皱眉、甚至轻拍手背的小举动。然后她觉得很开心。由于喜欢的歌曲类别不太相同，于是两人决定了去程听Amy喜欢的，回程听她喜欢的。但她忘了从什么时候开始，她的歌单里更多的都是Amy喜欢的或是会喜欢的歌曲。

她们发展到了没有杯子的情况下共饮一支水。一开始大家好别扭还会尽量避开碰到瓶口。到了后来她们都自然了。有时候Amy喝了一口还会反射性地递给她，一方面提醒她喝水，一方面是下意识行为。但她忘了从什么时候开始，她会对着瓶口的唇印发呆，然后对准喝水。

Amy好喜欢Shaw 和 Root. 她总会喋喋不休一直再说粉丝们好开心，粉丝们怎样、怎样的。她觉得她好可爱，但她同时好心疼她，这么在乎粉丝的感受和评论，以后若是有人骂她那怎么办？好几次她都想让她闭嘴。她不想再演同性恋的角色。她希望Shaw的角色不要这样发展。她记得和Amy说过好多次，但Amy 又会继续解释的。 “为什么呢？她们的感情和性别无关啊。不过就是一个音量低的人和另一个觉得人类都是bad code的人同时爱上了对方，而对方刚好都是女性而已……” 她总想拿胶纸黏住她一开一关的嘴巴。但她忘了从什么时候开始，她想用嘴巴直接让她闭嘴。

怀孕后她必须离开，她记得Amy不停嘱咐她一定要保持联络，她记得她答应的。但她基于上一次的痛苦经历，她还是选择在结束后，减少联络。甚至都不回复她的信息。她有时会想Amy也许也察觉到是时候move on了。也许Amy突然意识到她们不过表面交情。也许Amy了解了她们在剧里在片场一起，签约一结束，也就这样了—— 一切到此为止。

但她无法解释，无法面对一些往事，感觉。她知道她正在一步步重复过去的事。有人说过不解决问题，放在一边并不代表问题是不存在的。但她更想专注地去养胎。双胞胎确实分散了好多注意力。她有时候都累得完全不想动。精神好的时候她会刷Twitter, 每一次不小心看见她的Tweets，还是会愣住几秒。八月份的时候，她看见他们一家给James庆祝生日的样子。她觉得……不，当时她马上把Twitter关了，不让自己去感受。

她还是决定回来剧组了。带着两个还在嗷嗷待哺的娃娃。辛苦但没关系。她只是想起了Amy对Shaw & Root的期待。而且她也觉得粉丝们都需要一个交代。

她找遍了各种借口跟着她。她找遍了各种理由和她亲近。她知道她们还是生疏了。她可以感觉得到这一次回来，Amy对她戒心，她也在刻意保持距离。她不用细想，明白了这不过是Amy 自我保护的一种行为。谁不害怕再一次靠近最后又落得形同陌路的下场？

最后一次了，以后大家形同陌路也无所谓吧。Sarah 早已帮自己准备了一辈子的时间去move on. 

于是，她压下了对家庭的愧疚感。十年前她无法面对自己，十年后她只想勇敢一次。她们后来可能也不会有结果。毕竟爱情和婚姻，她在很多年前已经做了决定。

眼下她只想好好搂着她。于是她做了。

眼下她好想知道离别的日子她是否也有想念她。于是她问了。

"Sarah." 

她喊了她的名字。让她体会从来没有体会过的踏实。她这才发现原来那一个她最厌恶的男人给的名字，可以包含那么多的意义，承载那么重的感情。

原来Amy 也和她一样相同感受。

 

 

后来赤裸躺在床上的时候，她们念着台词，Amy抚摸着她的背。她发现Amy真的好不习惯在镜头前和她亲热。她的心被甜蜜满满地裹着。

"I couldn’t stand you when we first met.” 她的手覆在她的手上，然后Amy 下意识地就反手覆在上面，还习惯性地瘙了两下。她笑了，戏里、戏外，她可以很明显地感受到她们的默契正在恢复。

“You wouldn’t stop bugging me.”

她突然好感激Amy 不停地努力鼓吹 Shaw & Root的故事线。那一秒钟她明白了，十年前的事也跟着想明白了，何必在意性别？

不完美，才是世界上最完美的事。

Shaw & Root 描写着很多人心里不敢说出口的，不完美的爱。很多人都在爱面前举棋不定、裹足不前。其实，不就是爱上了，别的什么，还有更重要的？每个人都应该有一个机会面对自己的心意，每个人都应该有一个机会去终于明白爱。重点是，勇敢去爱。

Amy屏住呼吸等她为这一幕做结尾。

她看着Amy，感觉就连副导也在怀疑她是不是已经忘了要怎么做了。但没有人喊停，她把握着节奏，放任自己再一次多看她几眼。

直到她觉得够了，她靠了过去，深情吻住Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事写到这里算是完结。毕竟主题只是504前后。这故事有一个 bug 但我不想改了。个人觉得也不是每个人都看得出来就不管了。  
> 此故事的后续可以继续看小狼的初恋。  
> 谢谢。

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yes, i heard you.  
> 所以就写了这一篇。前两天都在改卷子。工作已告一段落。  
> 对了对了，这一篇走向未明。所以也不一定是爱情。哈哈。  
> 反正写着好玩，读过开心就好。  
> 记得给姐姐留言不然哪来的动力继续啊？


End file.
